Entre scène et réalité
by Apfane Chan
Summary: Au lycée, Gohan se sent détaché par son secret et le poids de ce qu'il est. Comment s'interesser aux babillages de lycéens quand on a connu la guerre? Surtout avec Videl... c'est à ce moment que le professeur annonce qu'ils vont devoir jouer une pièce ...
1. Chapter 1

Entre la scène et la vie réelle

Chapitre 1

'Pfiou une pièce de théâtre mais quel calvaire! j'espère que je vais pouvoir rester tranquillement ... J'espère que je serai oublié dans la liste des acteurs...'

Gohan se tortillait en ruminait ses pensées depuis l'annonce du professeur au début du cours. Il ne voulait absolument pas se faire remarquer et surtout pas d'elle...enfin si...euh non... disons pas comme elle l'entendait. Car depuis son arrivée dans ce lycée elle n'avait cessé de fouiner voulant découvrir ses secrets... Lui prétendait n'en avoir aucun mais elle n'en démordait pas! Quelle fille bornée et agaçante! Et pourtant tellement belle...

Pour ses autres camarades de classe, il n'était qu'un garçon timide et discret bien qu' extrêmement intelligent. Un intello quoi! Bon d'accord normalement les intellos sont nuls en sport mais bon juste une petite exception à la règle... il n'en était pas moins discret.

Ce que les élèves ne pouvaient pas comprendre c'était qu'il faisait exprès d'être ainsi. Il voulait seulement vivre tranquillement loin des feux de la rampe et espérait que quelqu'un le voit comme un ami normal. Pour l'instant il parlait juste de temps en temps avec Erasa et Shapner les amis de ... ne pas rougir ... Videl. Bon il était sympa mais sans plus.

En bas devant le tableau, la professeur commença à expliquer le déroulement des évènements. Erasa qui était reconnue pour son amour de la littérature fut choisie pour être auteur de la pièce et metteur en scène.

'Oh non je sens que c'est pas mon jour! Une pièce de théâtre! Ridicule, je n'ai pas que çà à faire moi!et puis Erasa est metteur en scène je sens qu'elle va m'en faire des vertes et des pas mûres!'

Videl enfouit sa tête dans ses bras à ces pensées. Elle détestait déjà toutes ces mièvreries avant même qu'elles n'aient commencé car, elle en était sûre Erasa allait écrire une pièce romantique ... et la connaissant elle allait y jouer un rôle de choix! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit amie avec une fille aussi fleur bleue? Bah ce n'était qu'une pièce après tout pas de quoi en faire un plat! Mais Videl serait déjà les poings. Aujourd'hui tout le monde avait décidé de l'énerver!

C'est vrai quoi! Aujourd'hui elle avait été * elle se crispa à se souvenir * encore sauvée par ce Saiyaman de malheur!quelle honte! Bon d'accord une citerne allait lui tomber dessus pendant une intervention dans un incendie mais quand même! Elle ne lui avait rien demandé! Et lui il était toujours là souriant bêtement en se grattant la nuque 'il est mignon quand il fait ça ... QUOI? Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi je débloque!'

Enervée par ses propres pensées, elle s'enfuit à la première sonnerie de fin de classe, non sans avoir frappé avec force la table de son petit poing menu.

Etonné et à la fois soulagé de voir la jeune fille toujours pleine d'énergie malgré les événements de ce matin, Gohan décida d'aller s'installer calmement pour méditer un moment sur son énergie.

Installé auprès d'un toit qui était devenu son coin personnel, Gohan tenta de se concentrer mais ce fut bien difficile. Il se revoyait en mode super-saiyen en kimono noir qu'il utilisait spécialement pour cela devenir Saiyaman et aider Videl, malgré ses véhéments refus de l'aider, contre les malfrats de la ville. Des souvenirs à la fois heureux et douloureux lui rappelant qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'approcher réellement de Videl, malgré ses sentiments pour elle pourtant si fort, à cause de la vérité .. Sa vérité.

'Non, non, non Son Gohan ce n'est pas le moment pour te laisser emporter dans de telles pensées', se fustigea-t-il intérieurement.

'concentre-toi et fais le vide' s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même.

Il se mit donc en position tailleur, et médita sérieusement, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis quelques temps, un bon moyen pour s'échapper à cette vie si futile et à la fois si dure.

Videl était la seule à avoir remarqué que Gohan disparaissait de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Elle était ravie que la ville fut calme en ce moment, elle pourrait aller voir ce que pouvait bien faire un être aussi bizarre que Gohan, tout seul.

Car elle en était sûre, il était bizarre, ou plutôt différent. Elle n'écoutait jamais les remarques de Erasa et Sharpner lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un solitaire très gentil. Elle savait, elle sentait, qu'il était plus que çà. Elle l'observait souvent, l'espionnait même, mais ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il était vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais comment il faisait pour rentrer chez lui alors qu'il habitait si loin, ni même pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais versé une goutte de sueur en sport, elle se demanda même rapport à ses divers retard s'il n'était pas Saiyaman mais l'idée lui parût stupide immédiatement et elle la rejeta au loin ... mais pourtant ... il paraissait toujours si doux avec les autres et à la fois si distants, surtout avec elle, fuyant l'attention de tous par dessus tout.

Un mot lui revint à l'esprit en cet instant, alors qu'elle était partie à sa recherche, SEUL, il est vraiment toujours tout seul? Oui ou presque... elle ressentit presque de la tristesse pour ce jeune garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas 'mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive moi depuis quand je suis triste pour quelqu'un que je ne connais pas? Un garçon en plus? ça ne va vraiment pas bien!'

C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Woah!

C'est tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit en cet instant.

Devant elle se tenait un incroyable spectacle. Gohan était si concentré qu'il ne l'avait même pas senti arriver. Il était toujours en position de méditation, les yeux fermés, les mains ouvertes posées sur ces genoux, les traits étonnamment neutres, presque froids. Mais ce qui frappa Videl, c'était les muscles incroyables pour un garçon si discret qui dépassaient de son t-shirt sans manches.

Elle était émerveillée, et choquée par ces nouvelles sensations qui naissaient en elle. Tout à la fois. Sortant de sa torpeur comme réveillée par la sonnerie du lycée elle recula pour ne pas trahir sa présence elle s'enfuit à toute jambe jusqu'à se calmer près de la foule des élèves qui n'avaient rien remarqué.

Elle sentit son coeur affolé avec colère, ainsi que le rouge de ses joues. Mais quel sale type! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle, Satan Videl, soit affolée par un garçon, un garçon si bizarre qui plus est!

La sonnerie du lycée avait rappelé Gohan à la réalité. Il avait eu juste le temps de sentir le ki de Videl tout proche qu'elle était déjà partie. Bizarre, on aurait dit qu'elle avait fui? Gohan sentit son coeur se serrer à cette idée. Il grimaça 'bah, va falloir t'y faire mon vieux arrête de rêver!' Il se releva et regagna la classe.

Les jours suivant furent aussi calmes pour Gohan que celui-ci, profitant toujours des interventions pour rencontrer et aider Videl même si celle-ci ne se montrait toujours pas plus aimable. En classe, Videl ne cherchait plus à le poursuivre, tentant d'oublier, en vain, la scène si magique de la méditation de Gohan.

Gohan en était un peu soulagé. Il pourrait se détacher calmement de cette vie qui l'étouffait si futile, si loin de sa réalité, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son coeur hurler de douleur lorsqu'il la voyait. Chez lui, il faisait semblant, même s'il se doutait que sa mère devait savoir et comprendre, elle respectait son silence.

C'est alors que l'inattendu arriva.

Trois jours après l'annonce de la pièce de théâtre, Erasa était entrée dans la classe en hurlant

« ça y est le script est prêt! Une superbe histoire d'amour! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« ça y est le script est prêt! Une superbe histoire d'amour! mais elle n'est pas gaie désolée. Annonca fièrement Erasa

tu veux dire que c'est une histoire d'amour tragique, comme Roméo et Juliette? Demanda la professeur

oui beau et triste comme Roméo et Juliette. »

Les élèves commençaient à s'enthousiasmer. Cette pièce semblait prometteuse.

Gohan soupira dans son coin.

'génial, une histoire d'amour, j'ai déjà bien assez avec ma propre vie'

Quant à Videl...

'évidemment avec Erasa, j'étais sûre que ce serait une histoire de midinette hormonée...' elle grogna dans son coin à cette pensée. 'et évidemment c'est à ce moment que la ville est calme et qu'on ne trouve rien pour me sortir de ce calvaire!'

« Nous allons commencer le choix des acteurs. Pour permettre à chacun d'avoir sa chance, nous allons choisir au hasard. Erasa va venir écrire le nom des personnages au tableau puis je piocherai les noms dans ces bocaux. »

Elle désigna d'un geste deux bocaux posés sur le bureau avec marqués filles d'un côté puis garçon.

'avec ma chance, je vais être la princesse' grogna Videl. 'mais si c'était le cas j'ai surtout peur de celui qui jouera le prince' elle tourna son regard vers Gohan qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent les rayon du soleil tombant sur son visage.'faut dire il est vraiment beau ... non mais à quoi je pense moi?' elle secoua la tête et la replongea entre ses bras.

« dans le rôle du Prince, ... »

Un gros brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Ils allaient savoir qui avait le premier rôle masculin bien qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le scénario.

« ...Gohan! »

Silence radio dans la salle, puis une fois la surprise passée ils rirent d'une même voix.

L'intéressé tourna la tête à l'entente de son nom. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, son coeur s'affola, il se ratatina du mieux qu'il put dans ses bras.

De son côté, Videl s'imaginait déjà, malgré elle, Gohan en prince 'oui pas mal..'

« dans le rôle de la princesse,... »

De même, nouveau brouhaha.

« ...Videl!

-Quoi? avait-elle hurlé perçant les tympans de toutes les personnes autour d'elle.

Ses joues étaient brulantes alors que la vision de Gohan en prince restait dans son esprit. Satan Videl ne jouait pas les midinettes amoureuses sur une scène!

-Mais si tu seras magnifique dans le rôle que j'ai écrit! Cria Erasa le sourire aux lèvres

laisse moi au moins te lire le scénario! »

Erasa commença donc à raconter l'histoire d'un prince déchu par le poids d'un secret, et de la princesse du pays qui le rencontre et en tombe amoureuse. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait, Gohan se voyait de plus en plus dans le rôle. En fait, il lui allait comme un gant tant il reprenait ses propres sentiments : l'histoire d'un homme épris qui ne pouvait vivre sa vie à cause d'un secret profond sur le roi que lui seul connaissait. Bien sûr, le scénario était différent de sa vie vu que Erasa ne pouvait imaginer que le prince fut un extraterrestre invincible. L'histoire était tragique, il espérait en lui que la ressemblance avec sa vie n'aille pas trop loin mais oui il allait jouer ce rôle car c'était un bon moyen pour exprimer à Videl ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

De son côté, Videl était émue par l'histoire. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette histoire pouvait bien représenter pour elle au point de lui faire ressentir de tels sentiments. Mais elle regardait Gohan d'un oeil, il semblait étrangement triste, enfin plus que d'habitude, comme s'il s'était déjà imaginé dans son rôle. Bizarre lui qui est d'ordinaire si détaché de notre vie de lycée, il semblait plongé dans la pièce. En fait, plus que la pièce, c'était lui qui émouvait Videl. C'était son regard doux et embrumé. Parfait! Elle allait enfin comprendre son secret s'il s'impliquait dans la pièce. C'était assez pour la persuader de jouer son rôle.

« alors vous êtes tous d'accord? Demanda Erasa ravie du silence qui régnait, ravie de son effet.

très bien je veux bien, répondit Gohan, les yeux dans le vague

moi aussi, ajouta Videl, à la surprise générale et surtout de Sharpner

quoi mais Videl tu ne vas pas jouer une princesse ridicule pour_lui,_ hurla-t-il en pointant clairement Gohan du doigt, tu es ma Satan Videl!

Je ne suis pas TA Satan Videl Sharpner, et ce n'est qu'une pièce tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre. Je le ferai Erasa, ajouta-t-elle en se tourna vers l'intéressée

Génial merci à tous et mettons-nous au travail, je vais vous distribuer le script.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Videl sortait du lycée en compagnie de ses deux amis, le script à la main.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin pour déjeuner tranquillement, puis elle commença à lire les grandes lignes du script. Soudain, elle se figea sur la scène finale.

« Quoi? je vais devoir embrasser Gohan? hurla-t-elle attirant tous les regards sur elle, Gohan y comprit malgré la distance.

-mais calme-toi Videl, tu t'attendais à quoi? C'est une histoire d'amour!

-mais... mais... pourquoi je dois l'embrasser LUI, ajoutait Videl qui piquait déjà un fard non pas que de colère

-tiens, pourquoi tu rougis? Ne me dis pas qu'il t'embarrasse?

-non mais NON bien sûr! répondit Videl en rougissant de plus belle »

Plus loin Gohan qui avait entendu la conversation avait tourné rouge écrevisse! Mais son coeur s'était serré à ce véhément démenti.

« bip bip Mademoiselle Satan? Appela la montre de Videl

-Quoi? Hurla-t-elle, euh oui oui j'arrive! »

Elle partit en trombe, alors que Gohan se levait déjà après avoir terminé son incroyable déjeuner. Il attendit quelques minutes et partit s'envoler en Saiyaman pour le rejoindre.

Il était étonnamment calme et froid aujourd'hui, Videl l'avait remarqué. Ce Saiyaman de malheur avait l'impudence de ne même pas répondre à ses provocations ni même la regarder. Elle sentait aujourd'hui en lui une peine profonde malgré sa douceur habituelle. Dans son Jetcopter, Videl se sentait désemparée par ce comportement et étrangement attristée! Pourquoi l'affectait-il autant? Et pourquoi agissait-il ainsi aujourd'hui? Tous ces sentiments la mettaient énormément en colère!

En fait Gohan ne cessait de se ressasser le script qu'il venait de lire et il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il en était grandement affecté. Du moins pas au point d'être remarqué par Videl.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la classe peu après lui, elle en parlait avec ses amis.

« ...si si je te dis il était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Comme s'il était affecté par quelque chose... » l'avait-il entendu dire.

'c'est toi qui m'affecte Videl' pensait-il.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Erasa qui s'était avancé devant le tableau, le script roulé en tube à la main.

« nous allons donc commencer les répétitions par la première scène, la princesse quitte son château et rencontre par hasard la nuit le prince dans la forêt. Videl descend s'il-te-plait et commence à lire la première scène. Puis Gohan descend aussi et prépare toi. »

Gohan et Videl descendirent en trainant les pieds, lui restant pour le moment un peu en retrait.

Videl se plaça au centre et commença à lire théâtralement son texte ses cheveux attachés en couette flottant légèrement dans la brise de la fenêtre ouverte. Elle était plutôt douée et s'intégrait bien au personnage. Gohan gardait ses yeux doux et tristes fixés sur elle et se délectait avec douleur de la scène. Lorsqu'il entra en scène il la regardait toujours comprenant tellement bien la peine du prince. La princesse sortait de son château et le rencontrait dans la foret.

« qui êtes-vous?

-Quelqu'un qui n'a pas le droit d'exister en votre présence princesse. Disait-il en lui tournant le dos

-mais que dites-vous? Je ne vous connais pas mais je ressens que vous êtes quelqu'un de bon pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas vous voir?

-Il est temps pour moi de partir, répondit-il précipitamment jetant un dernier regard par dessus son épaule vers Videl, Adieu belle princesse.

-Parfait, s'écria Erasa, vous êtes vraiment très bon tous les deux, à croire que vous ressentez vraiment les sentiments de mes personnages. Commencez à apprendre ce soir votre texte et nous continuerons demain. »

Gohan ne se fit pas prier. Il alla ranger précipitamment ses affaires et fonça vers la sortie, le rouge aux joues. Videl, elle, était restée plantée là, le coeur battant, les yeux dans le vague, rejouant la scène en pensée, marquée par les yeux de Gohan si doux et si durs à la fois.

« Videl?

-Hein? Quoi?

-On y va? Demanda Erasa avec un petit rire, pensant qu'elle allait bien s'amuser avec cette pièce.

-Euh oui oui, répondit Videl encore toute chose... elle se fustigea intérieurement de tant de mièvreries dans ses pensées et se reprit avant de rentrer chez elle.

De retour dans le manoir Satan, elle rencontra son père qu'elle dut éviter si elle ne voulait pas être écrasée par l'attaque Câlin de Papa! Non vraiment aujourd'hui elle n'était pas d'humeur! Il la regarda l'air inquiet.

« Qu'y a-t-il ma poussinnette? Demanda le grand champion

rien rien, grogna Videl pour toute réponse, qui se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre

si dis-moi ne me laisse pas m'inquiéter pour ma petite chérie!

Je... euh... tu sais on va jouer une pièce romantique au lycée et ...

tu es une princesse? La princesse? Rajouta-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres

oui, minauda-t-elle, non mais tu te rends compte? Moi Satan Videl, experte en arts-martiaux plus forte que les hommes, je dois faire semblant d'aimer un garçon, s'emporta-t-elle!

A ces mots, Hercule Satan s'était déjà énervé, hors de question que sa fille approche un garçon! Non mais et puis quoi encore! il s'apprêtait à sortir du manoir quand sa fille le retint.

« non papa, laisse Gohan tranquille ce n'est qu'une pièce de théâtre, rien à voir avec la réalité, je ne vais pas vraiment l'aimer 'enfin je crois' rajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur. Bon je vais apprendre mon texte, je ne vais quand même pas paraître ridicule sur scène. »

Sur ce elle monta dans sa chambre. mais une fois la porte fermée, elle entreprit de frapper le sac de sable accroché dans sa chambre, en colère à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait senti naître en elle et qu'elle haïssait. Elle haïssait Gohan, elle haïssait Saiyaman!enfin tentait-elle de s'en persuader.

Loin de là, Gohan annonçait à sa mère la nouvelle, non sans énormément de gène et d'appréhension. Mais à sa grande surprise elle se retint et se contenta de sourire et de resservir son fils pour son 'gouter'.

« Grand frère va jouer dans une pièce, grand frère va jouer dans une pièce, scandait l'innocent petit Goten.

-Goten va faire tes devoirs, ordonna sa mère à son second fils d'un ton qui n'appelait pas de contestations, puis elle s'adressa à son ainé.

-Tu sais Gohan, tu peux essayer de le cacher, mais je suis ta mère, je sais que tu n'es ni ravi, ni heureux. Dis-moi, qui est la fille pour qui tu te morfonds? »

Gohan la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle pouvait être vraiment surprenante parfois.

-Satan Videl.

-Satan? Comme dans Hercule Satan? Demanda Chichi, surprise.

-oui, mais elle est très différente de son père. Elle est vraiment forte, et mignonne aussi, ajouta-t-il les yeux dans le vague un sourire aux lèvres, elle est vraiment surprenante, tant de forces dans un corps si frêle. Et il est certain qu'elle s'est forgée sa technique seule.

-et bien elle semble très bien cette fille, mais je comprends ton problème. Tu te caches depuis ton arrivée au lycée et tu as peur qu'elle découvre ton secret.

-exactement. Je me contente de la préserver en temps que Saiyaman. Mais cette pièce me bouleverse. Elle est si proche de ma vie, de tout ce que je ressens surtout pour elle.

-dans ce cas donne-toi à fond pour cette pièce et fais-lui passer ce que tu ressens. Si cette fille est comme tu la décris alors elle comprendra. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lorsque Gohan arriva au lycée le lendemain matin, il répétait mentalement son texte qu'il connaissait en fait déjà par coeur. Il avait été marqué par certaines répliques qu'il aurait même pu dire lui même. En arrivant dans la salle, il fut surpris par toute l'agitation qui régnait. Il demanda à Erasa ce qu'il se passait et elle lui répondit qu'ils avaient eu l'autorisation de profiter de toute leur semaine pour préparer la pièce qui devait se tenir la semaine suivante. En regardant autour de lui, il constata que des élèves s'attelaient à la confection des costumes, des décors, d'autres apprenaient leurs textes ou répétaient,... mais Erasa le prit et le tira au centre de l'estrade devant le bureau.

« demain nous commencerons à répéter les scènes de groupes sur la scène du gymnase mais pour le moment nous devons nous concentrer sur les passages restreints. Nous allons donc aborder une autre scène dans la forêt. Je vous rappelle le contexte. La princesse et le prince viennent de se revoir à une réception au château. Il semble très distant, même en colère d'être présent. A la vue de la belle princesse, son regard s'empreint d'une douceur et d'une tristesse nouvelle contrastant avec son précédent regard dur.

Alors que la princesse approche, tente d'entrer en contact avec lui, de comprendre, il la repousse, non sans délicatesse, lui répétant qu'elle n'a rien à faire avec lui. Lorsque le roi la voit en une telle compagnie, la réponse se fait rapide. Il s'énerve et ordonne à ses gardes d'expulser l'odieux qui tente d'abuser de la princesse. La foule de nobles semblent soutenir son roi sans failles et le prince part sans demander son reste, jetant un dernier regard plein de douleur à la belle princesse qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père, pourtant doux et aimant ,bien qu'un peu trop orgueilleux à son goût, se montrait si désagréable envers ce si jeune et si, elle en était convaincue dans son coeur, gentil homme. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Gohan sentait son coeur se contracter. De nouveau son regard se fit triste, il entrait dans le personnage ou plutôt s'assimilait devenait le personnage. Videl s'agaçait de tant de ridicule mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi systématiquement le regard de Gohan l'emplissait de douleur, jouant ainsi son rôle pour perce ce mystère.

Erasa continuait son récit :

« De son côté, le prince filait à tout allure sur son cheval médisant voire maudissant son père qui lui avait prié de venir avec lui à cette réception dans le but, désespéré, qu'il s'incline devant le roi. Gohan c'est à toi.

Maudit vieux renard, commença-t-il à déclamer face à ses camarades le regard empli de toute la colère dont il était capable sans briser des fenêtres, pourquoi m'obliger à assister à tant de futilités et de ridicule. Et pourquoi? Pour que je m'incline devant ce roi de pacotille? Non mais et puis quoi encore? Ce lâche ne mérite rien de cette gloire! Il m'a dépossédé de tout ce que j'avais pour que je ne parle pas! Il ne me reste plus que mon cheval, mon seul ami, et mon épée. Il m'a même pris mon nom, répétant à qui veut l'entendre, et dieu sait s'il est écouté, tant de fausses accusations que les hommes me jettent des pierres à ma vue. Mais il ne prendra jamais mon honneur, je ne m'inclinerai jamais! Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, il m'a juré que si je répétai tout ce que je sais sur lui à qui que ce soit, il condamnerait la personne. Oh je me doute bien qu'il le ferait, mais à quoi bon... personne ne me croira jamais trop ébloui par cette image de bon roi et père qu'il donne de lui. Rah mais pourquoi je suis venu moi? »

Il avait dit sa tirade sans regard vers le script, il le connaissait déjà par coeur. Il se sentait tellement dans le rôle que sa colère n'était pas tout à fait feinte, au point de faire s'élever très légèrement ses mèches de cheveux. Mais il se calma et suivit les instructions de Erasa qui lui demandait d'aller s'asseoir plus loin mettant en place la prochaine scène.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais les élèves avaient été stupéfaits par la justesse de son jeu, à tel point que Videl se demanda à nouveau où s'arrêtait le jeu d'acteur pour laisser place à l'acteur lui-même. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Il semblait réellement porter un lourd, très lourd secret.

Elle allait poursuivre quand sa montre sonna. Elle s'excusa et partit sur les traces d'un cambriolage. Gohan lui donna quelques minutes et feignit une envie pour partir à son tour. L'action se déroula sans encombres bien que Saiyaman semblait encore en colère.

L'après-midi, les élèves étaient en train de répéter la suite de la scène précédente. Une scène marquante que redoutait Gohan.

Debout devant l'entrée de la salle d'où il était parti, la princesse demande à un soldat qui il est. On lui répond qu'il n'est qu'un 'morveux' destitué de ses biens pour avoir volé le trésor royal, il semblerait que son père l'ait amené pour demander en vain la clémence du roi. La princesse ne croit pas que cette gentillesse qu'elle avait lu dans son regard ne soit feinte. Elle se promet de tirer cela au clair. Elle part donc sur ses traces dans la forêt.

Lorsqu'elle le rencontre enfin près d'un feu de camp, il est en train de s'entrainer à l'épée.

Pour préparer la scène, Erasa donne à Gohan une fausse épée et lui demande de s'agiter avec. Gohan est plutôt gêné de se donner en spectacle ainsi.

'bon s'il le faut je vais travailler un de mes katas avec l'épée, mon rôle n'en sera que plus réaliste'

Joignant le geste à ses pensées, il commence à s'entrainer, exécutant de parfaits mouvements lents, remplaçant simplement ses habituels mouvements du poings par l'épée.

Videl en était sans voix et elle n'était pas la seule. Les mouvements de Gohan étaient si extrêmes qu'ils faisaient ressortir ses muscles malgré sa chemise. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses mouvements à la fois doux et puissants, calmes et tendus.

« Videl? Tu n'es pas obligée de jouer ton personnage à ce point! » Appela Erasa, avec un petit rire.

Videl s'empourpra aussitôt à la remarque. Cette perfection rajoutait énormément à tout le mystère qui entoura ce jeune homme. Mais elle se rappela à l'ordre intérieurement et continua la scène.

« Poursuivez la scène, demanda la metteur en scène, Gohan tu te trouves de dos par rapport à Videl et tu la vois arriver par dessus ton épaule. Allez-y.

Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Commença Gohan

Pourquoi ne puis-je te voir? Pourquoi es-tu autant seul?

Je sais trop de choses. Je te mettrai en danger.

Ça m'est égal. Dis-moi, laisse-moi partager ta peine.

C'est impossible.

Très bien vous deux,intervint Erasa, maintenant Gohan tu récupères tes affaires et tu t'apprêtes à partir. Désespérée, Videl, tu te jettes dans ses bras et tente de l'embrasser mais Gohan te repousses, enfin non sans difficulté.

Quoi? S'écrièrent les deux ensemble

bien sûr allez! »

Videl soupira. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Tenter d'embrasser Gohan en public ou se faire repousser. Cette idée la rendait plus mal qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Mais avant qu'elle tente de réagir, elle s'avançait déjà vers lui.

Gohan était resté de dos pour ne pas montrer le rouge braise de son visage. La scène n'allait pas être difficile à jouer. A peine se mettait-il en condition qu'il sentait le ki de Videl se rapprocher de lui, le coeur battant à toute allure. Il se retourna, elle était juste derrière lui, toujours aussi belle, fine et forte à la fois ses grands yeux bleus azur le regardant tristement, ses ... lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement. Tentant, c'était tellement trop tentant pour Gohan qu'il en oublia de réfléchir qu'il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément avant de se reprendre. Il s'écarta rapidement, la regardant d'un air désolé et se retourna comme l'exigeait la scène, son épée à la main.

Videl sentit les larmes lui couler. Elle qui ne pleurait jamais. Elle avait senti dans le regard et le baiser du jeune homme que tout cela n'avait rien d'une scène. C'était plus, beaucoup plus, et il l'avait totalement bouleversée. Elle tomba à genoux et resta muette tandis que Gohan regagnait sa place sans regarder derrière lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Erasa avait remarqué l'échange de ses acteurs avec un sourire. Elle avait commencé à avoir des soupçons, mais maintenant elle en était assurée. Videl et Gohan s'aimaient, enfin même s'ils n'en avaient peut-être pas encore conscience. Elle sentait que cette pièce allait être le moteur de leur histoire. Elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie, le sourire aux lèvres, consciente de la perturbation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle qui n'avait jamais regardé aucun garçon et frappait tout homme qui osait se montrer un peu trop ouvert.

« Videl, viens allons prendre un café, commença-t-elle en relevant son amie. Pause tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle à une classe encore trop perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. »

Videl, encore choquée, la suivit sans résister. Une fois devant la machine, elle leva le regard vers son amie souriante. Elle avait compris évidemment. Rien n'échappait jamais à Erasa sur son état d'esprit mais elle aurait préféré la torture plutôt que de l'avouer.

« alors? Commença Erasa, qu'y a-t-il entre Gohan et toi?

-hein? Mais rien du tout ! Tout n'est que dans la pièce ! hurla Videl, rouge écrevisse.

-mais bien sûr, vous jouez incroyablement bien dans ce cas.

-il semble juste préoccupé par la pièce et ça me perturbe. Je veux savoir ses secrets. Continuait Videl, tout en essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

-si tu le dis mais fait en sorte que ça ne perturbe pas le déroulement de ma pièce. »

Erasa s'éloigna, laissant Videl pensive. Que voulait-elle vraiment? Pourquoi l'intriguait-elle autant? Et pourquoi ce regard douloureux l'avait autant choquée?

De retour dans la salle, Gohan n'y était plus. Il était parti s'isoler sur le toit comme il le faisait souvent. Toute cette histoire le torturait. Il savait depuis longtemps, lui, qu'il aimait Videl mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle découvre son secret. Que penserait-elle si elle savait qu'il était à moitié extraterrestre? Que se passerait-il si elle était amenée à comprendre que son père n'était pas le héros qu'elle croyait? Mais surtout il ne voulait surtout pas l'amener dans son monde. Les coulisses de la paix du monde, la réalité de la guerre, de la mort, de sa culpabilité. Mais elle faisait partie de son monde de par son lien avec le Cell Game et c'était inévitable. S'il y avait une personne à qui il voulait se confier c'était elle. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était tiraillé entre ces deux idées.

La vérité ou la sécurité? Il avait pris la décision de lui donner le choix. Elle comprendrait peut-être avec la pièce et déciderait d'elle-même ce qu'elle voulait croire.

Erasa avait demandé à Videl d'aller le chercher pour poursuivre les répétitions. Bien sûr, Videl avait déjà repéré quels étaient les endroits où il pouvait être, le toit ou sous l'arbre dehors, mais elle était étrangement troublée. Avait-elle ... peur? Non impossible, Satan Videl n'avait pas peur d'un garçon! Ridicule. Elle secoua la tête et se ressaisit. Ce n'est qu'un garçon.

Gohan méditait, encore, lorsqu'elle arriva sur le toit. Elle ne put se retenir d'admirer la beauté incroyable du jeune homme sérieux assis le long du mur éclairé par le soleil. La sentant s'approcher de lui, il se leva et se rapprocha de la rambarde du toit sans lui jeter un regard, les yeux perdus dans le vide lointain. Elle s'approcha plus de lui, elle était déterminée. Elle voulait savoir, savoir qui il était, et pourquoi agissait-il ainsi, se détachant délibérément de tout. Elle se jeta à l'eau.

« Ne fais pas semblant, je sais bien que tu m'as remarquée. Répondras-tu à mes questions?

-Tout dépend des questions, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle avec son sourire doux.

-toutes mes questions, que caches-tu Gohan? Pourquoi es-tu si affecté par la pièce? Et pourquoi as-tu ce regard doux et triste avec moi?

-cela fait beaucoup de questions et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Mais je peux te dire au moins que je suis affectée par la pièce parce que je comprends et ressens la douleur de mon personnage comme la mienne.

-Cela je l'avais compris merci, répondit-elle avec une grimace, mais pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-il en se retournant vers l'horizon.

Peut-être pourras-tu en comprendre une partie à partir du scénario de la pièce. Mais le poids de ma vie est trop lourd pour que je puisse l'imposer à quiconque. »

Videl était pétrifiée tandis que le jeune saiyen était toujours accoudé regardant au loin. Le poids de sa vie? mais ça n'a aucun sens! Il n'est qu'un lycéen! 'Je découvrirais la vérité' se jura-t-elle intérieurement.

« nous devrions redescendre préparer la suite » dit-elle en retournant vers l'escalier, non sans s'assurer qu'il la suivait bien.

'Je saurais!'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Les jours s'écoulèrent dans la continuité des premiers. La pièce avançait lentement mais sûrement. Le vendredi fut consacré à une scène importante finale.

« dans cette scène, commença la metteur en scène, le prince est arrêté par le roi et emmené en prison.

Là il se tient un dialogue entre eux sur leur fameux secret commun.

Ce que n'a pas remarqué le roi c'est qu'il a été suivi par la princesse et les soldats qui écoutent cachés. Gohan mets-toi à genou devant Shapner, le roi, tu le regardes de toute la rancune et la haine que tu portes à celui qui a détruit ta vie. »

Gohan s'exécuta.

Pour se mettre en condition, il ferma les yeux, fouilla sans difficulté dans sa mémoire tous les évènements qui avaient marqué son enfance et lui avait fait prendre son innocence et sa candeur : la mort de son père et Cell en tête, puis rouvrit les yeux.

Il eut un regard tellement noir accentué par la sombre couleur onix naturelle de ses yeux que Shapner devant ne put s'empêcher un mouvement de recul. Videl, pourtant forte et reine des caractères colériques et regards noirs fut également impressionnée voire même effrayée par le changement incroyable dans ces yeux d'ordinaire si doux. Ce ne pouvait être que du jeu. '_le__poids__de__ma__vie__est__trop__lourd__pour__que__je__puisse__l'imposer__à__quiconque'_les paroles de Gohan lui revenait en tête. Non c'était certain il n'y avait pas que du jeu.

Le roi commence le dialogue.

-Je t'ai enfin attrapé, sale gamin, le seul qui connaisse la vérité sur moi. Lorsque tu seras mort, il n'y aura plus aucun obstacle devant moi. Tu n'as pas pu en parler bien sûr! Ha Ha Ha! Après ta mort je lancerais une recherche auprès de tous tes contacts ils périront tous aucun risque qu'ils ne dévoilent la vérité!

- si votre fille découvrait la vérité donc la tueriez vous?

-bien sur que non, vu qu'elle ne découvrira jamais la vérité croyant comme tous les idiots de ce pays tout ce que je leur dirais

-même si vous n'avez jamais prouvé ce que vous avancez!

-Le prince a remarqué la présence de la princesse et des gardes, lanca Erasa, donc soucieux de transmettre son secret maintenant que sa mort approche il continue.

-la preuve serait l'épée du roi barbare, vous ne l'avez pas je présume, continua d'un ton calme mais imposant Gohan.

-non bien sûr puisque tu l'as caché après ton combat sale morveux! hurla-t-il avant d'assener un gros coup dans le ventre du prince qui encaissa.

-et oui car vous n'êtes qu'un fou orgueilleux et menteur. Même après ma mort, je sais que d'autres un jour comprendront la vérité : vous n'avez jamais tué le roi barbare!

-bien sûr comme si j'allais me fouler pour des sottises de ce genre

A ce moment, Gohan eut un regard vif et rapide vers Videl. Juste assez vif pour qu'elle seule remarque ce regard. Elle ne comprenait pas. Quel rapport entre ces paroles et la réalité? À moins que ... à moins que cela n'est à voir avec son propre père ... non impossible! Alors quoi?

-le roi se tourne, narre Erasa pendant que les personnages miment la scène, et frappe à nouveau sur le crâne le prince qui s'écroule avec un sourire et un rire hystérique!

-Je t'ai laissé combattre à ma place,continua Shapner le roi, puis j'ai pris ta gloire et je t'ai envoyé creuver!

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle puis tous les personnages cachés sortirent, près à continuer la scène.

-Videl où vas-tu? Reviens on n'a pas fini! cria Erasa

Gohan se leva et la poursuivit 'elle a comprit' pensa-t-il. Il partit derrière elle, malgré les cris d'Erasa.

Elle était sur le toit, un lieu symbolique pour elle.

_Je t'ai laissé combattre à ma place, puis j'ai pris ta gloire et je t'ai envoyé creuver_

'C'est impossible' se répétait-elle.

« tu as compris. » Entendit-elle derrière elle

elle se retourna et trouva Gohan et son air grave. Elle paniqua et s'énerva 'C'est impossible' se répétait-elle toujours.

Soudain Gohan se redressa, retira sa chemise, et concentra son énergie. Aussitôt, ses cheveux se firent blond, ses yeux se firent vert et une aura dorée l'entoura. Videl fit de pas en arrière. Saiyaman se tenait devant elle, avec cette aura dorée qu'elle avait déjà vu mais elle ne savait plus où.

« retourne chez toi et ressors les cassettes du Cell Game mais avant je vais te dire quelque chose. Ne lui en veux pas, je ne lui en veux pas non plus. Ma vie n'est pas identique à la pièce. Je vis tranquillement dans la montagne avec ma mère et mon petit frère. Je ne veux rien de plus.

Mais je ne veux surtout rien te dire de plus, tu ne dois pas te lier d'une quelconque manière à une vie aussi perturbée par la guerre que la mienne.

-C'est impossible ! » Hurla Videl, les larmes aux yeux.

Gohan avait déjà retiré son kii pour éviter d'alerter la famille. Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes jusque chez elle.

Le jeune rejoignit sa classe annonçant que Videl était partie et qu'il fallait continuer sans elle pour le moment.

Videl pleurait de rage. Tout en courant jusque chez elle, Satan Videl pleurait. La scène sur le toit ne cessait de retourner dans sa tête, ponctuée de répliques de la pièce et de scènes d'apparition de Saiyaman. En rentrant dans le Manoir Satan, elle continua de courir jusqu'à la salle de projection de son père. Par chance, il était sorti pour plusieurs jours. Elle retourna complètement la pièce, elle était trop énervée pour faire attention à l'ordre.

Au fond d'un meuble, bien cachée, elle trouva enfin la précieuse cassette.

Elle commença à la visionner.

Cell ; l'arrivée de son père ; les ridicules menaces contre Cell ...

L'arrivée du groupe volant. Un groupe très étrange : un homme grand blond aux yeux verts, comme Gohan ; un homme à la peau verte, en fait non pas un homme, un être à antennes et oreilles pointus ; un petit homme chauve ; un petit garçon d'un dizaine d'année blond également ...

Elle s'arrêta sur le petit garçon, elle s'approcha, il avait l'air si candide malgré un sérieux évident. Si jeune et déjà guerrier. Et puis, la réalisation. Gohan.

Elle laissa tourner la vidéo. Elle ne se souvenait pas que son père et ses disciples avaient été si ridicules. Quelle honte.

Puis l'homme commença le combat. Cell semblait n'attendre que ça. Ils se connaissaient. Ce groupe et Cell se connaissaient. Ils devaient le combattre depuis longtemps. Et quel combat! Rapidement elle ne vit plus rien. Ils avaient disparu. Enfin non ils étaient ultra rapides. Était-ce cela son niveau? Incroyable. Et puis l'homme avait abandonné. Totalement incroyable.

« cette personne c'est toi fils! »

Nouvelle minute de réalisation. La vidéo se terminait là, mais elle avait compris. Gohan était celui qui avait vaincu Cell. Son père avait menti au monde entier.

Les larmes de rage étaient revenues. Elle, qui avait tant admiré son père, apprenait enfin la vérité.

Gohan était un héros effacé. Il avait connu la guerre si jeune, probablement la mort. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, sur ce toit, son monde est bien plus dur que ma calme petite vie. Il avait voué sa vie à la paix du monde. Un nom qui faisait battre son cœur depuis le début de sa rencontre avec lui bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le croire. Gohan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Videl était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis sa découverte. Elle était complètement déboussolée! Elle avait voulu connaître les secrets de Gohan elle n'était pas déçue tiens! Elle soupirait, encore, rien qu'à la pensée de ce nom : Gohan, Son Gohan. Il faut dire qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès le début mais elle n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, après tout pourquoi s'intéresser à un timide intello. Mais il était tellement plus que ça! Chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ses yeux pleins de douceur et de tristesse, de cette gentillesse naturelle qui a trop vu la guerre, elle voulait le réconforter. Elle sentait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, besoin d'amour.

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Parfait. Elle ne voulait plus rester dans ce manoir qui puait la luxure à plein nez! Une luxure non méritée! Elle avait son plan. Aller chez Gohan pour qu'il l'entraine et pour réviser la pièce. 'je vais le forcer à s'amuser et prendre du plaisir avec moi'

Sûre d'elle, elle sort habillée en tenue de combat.

« Où vas-tu comme ça, ma poussinette?

-je sors, et ne m'appelle pas poussinette!

-j'espère que ce n'est pas pour voir un garçon! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense d'eux!

-et pourquoi pas? Et si c'était bien un garçon , dit-elle en se tournant un sourire malicieux au visage, que ferais-tu pour m'en empêcher?

-Ah NON! Je te l'interdis! Il doit être plus fort que moi, et c'est impossible, puisque je suis le ..

-ouais ouais c'est ça bien sûr, coupa Videl, laisse tomber il est plus fort que toi et moi aussi alors je sors. »

Elle partit en trombe du manoir laissant le pauvre Satan en proie à de gros, gros doutes!

Gohan était dans son lit depuis un moment. Il se sentait si coupable d'avoir bouleversé Videl par ses révélations et surtout de l'avoir entrainé dans son monde qu'il n'en avait plus faim, c'est dire s'il était mal! Sa mère avait bien essayé de le réconforter mais rien à faire. Il ne cessait de se terrer dans sa culpabilité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un kii s'approcher.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se concentra, non pas qu'il en avait besoin mais il ne croyait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Incroyable!

Il sauta du lit et se rua au dehors par la fenêtre.

Elle arrivait dans son Jetcopter caractéristique. Satan Videl approchait de chez lui. Il se résolut à la renvoyer chez elle. Il avait déjà trop fait et s'était trop approché d'elle. Il était dangereux.

« Gohan!appela-t-elle, J'ai tout compris Gohan.

-Si tu as compris ne t'approche pas de moi j'attire le danger

-Et alors? Ce la ne veut pas dire que tu dois rester seul, je veux t'aider! »

Gohan fut incroyablement surpris de cette réponse. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande des explications, qu'elle pleure devant lui, lui demande de l'entrainer mais pas à ça!

« je sens depuis le début que tu es seul au lycée et triste, laisse moi être ta confidente! »

Gohan en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'était approchée de lui, suppliante, et si mignonne. Il avait baissé sa garde, il ne pouvait plus. Elle l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu. Soudain incapable de resister plus longtemps, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa. Ravie, Videl se laissa faire puis elle plaça ses bras autour du cou du jeune saiyen rendant le baiser fougueux embrasant les deux de désir. Les secondes s'étirèrent, se transformant en minutes, le temps semblait figé.

Puis Gohan relâcha son étreinte.

« il y a encore énormément de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Et je ne suis pas prêt à tout t'avouer mais lorsque je le serais alors plus rien ne me retiendra.

quand penses-tu être prêt? Combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre?

je ne sais pas mais ça ne sera pas long je te le promets , dit-il en se retirant et en commençant à marcher vers la forêt

Lorsque tu seras prêt, pourras-tu m'apprendre à voler? Demanda Videl les yeux en larmes

Très bien, prépare-toi Videl, annonça-t-il avec sur ses lèvres le caractéristique grand sourire des Sons. »

Puis il disparut dans la forêt.

Bouleversée par la scène qui venait de s'écouler, elle resta un moment figée de stupeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une petite main agripper son t-shirt. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit un mignon petit garçon qui devait avoir entre 7 et 8ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs et en bataille, des yeux noirs aussi noir que Gohan et portait un kimono orange.

« Salut, t'es qui toi? Demanda innocemment le jeune garçon.

Je suis Videl, une amie de Gohan.

t'es une amie de mon frère alors tu dois être gentille! Moi je suis Goten, Son Goten! Dit le petit saiyen avec un grand sourire innocent.

Goten n'embête pas la petite amie de ton frère! Cria une femme d'âge mur, aux longs cheveux aussi noir que son fils. Bonjour, tu dois être Videl, je suis Son Chichi, la mère de Gohan et Goten

Vous êtes Chichi? demanda Videl ahurie et encore rouge de la remarque de Chichi, la seule femme à être arrivée en finale d'un tournoi des arts martiaux?

Euh oui, il me semble oui, répondit Chichi décontenancée, tu me connais?

Bien sûr vous et Son Goku êtes des légendes des arts martiaux! Et Gohan est votre fils! Il a vraiment beaucoup de secrets à me révéler mais pourquoi me cacher ça? Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt, je ne comprends pas!

Eh bien, comment dire, vois-tu Videl nos secrets de famille sont vraiment importants mais sois patiente je connais mon fils et il ne s'ouvre pas à quelqu'un d'autre que notre famille facilement. S'il souhaite te révéler nos secrets, il le fera. Sois patiente.

Très bien merci madame. Répondit Videl ne sachant pas si elle devait être heureuse d'être aussi importante pour lui ou paniquée d'approcher une famille aussi incroyable.

Ah et j'ai hâte de voir la pièce! Ajouta Chichi en criant, alors que Videl remontait dans son Jetcopter, rougissante. »

La pièce. Gohan avait pu s'ouvrir un peu grâce à elle. Videl se devait de réussir la pièce, car elle sentait que c'était grâce à leur « jeu » qu'elle réussirait à toucher Gohan! Elle rentra donc chez elle précipitamment, non sans avoir un peu hurlé contre son menteur et et ridicule père, pour répéter son texte. La fin de la pièce était triste et émouvante. Elle allait être parfaite et montrer à Gohan combien elle l'aimait! Elle était Satan Videl et elle réussirait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Une semaine après la déclaration de Videl.

Videl se trouvait dans les coulisses de l'amphithéâtre du lycée Orange star. Le stress commençait vraiment à la gagner. Elle avait du retenir pendant toute cette semaine ses envies d'amour envers Gohan, qui lui-même faisait de son mieux pour s'éloigner d'elle, pour se concentrer le plus possible sur la préparation de la pièce. Elle avait travaillé sans relâche pour réussir à parfaitement jouer son rôle.

Aujourd'hui était le soir de la représentation. Elle était en train de tourner en rond dans sa loge comme un fauve en cage, ce qu'elle était dans un sens. Alors qu'elle voulait se défouler, Erasa était rentrée en trombe dans la pièce en lui interdisant de sortir le temps qu'elle aille chercher son costume qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même. Un costume! Videl qui ne portait jamais quoi que ce soit de féminin devait porter un costume de princesse! Dire qu'elle appréhendait n'est qu' euphémisme! Soudain une idée s'inscrit furtivement en elle : Gohan en prince! Une seule pensée : Woah! Il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur de ce dieu grec qu'est son partenaire bien que d'ordinaire il cache tous ses ... atouts. Là il porterait sûrement une sorte d'armure mettant fièrement ses muscles en valeur! Le stress était tombé d'un coup! Maintenant, elle avait hâte!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Erasa qui revenait avec la tenue de scène de Videl.

De son côté, Gohan commençait vraiment à paniquer! Il avait remarqué dans la salle la présence de toute sa famille! TOUTE SA FAMILLE! Tout le clan des saiyens avec les amis nameks et terriens! Même Piccolo, pourtant pas vraiment ouvert aux effusions sentimentales, et Végéta, attendant probablement le moment où Gohan se ridiculiserait sur scène!

Il était donc assis sur les marches menant à la scène dans sa tenue que Erasa lui avait imposé pour la pièce, en proie à une panique considérable. A côté Cell n'était qu'un épouvantail!

C'est alors qu'il entendit, provenant du fond des coulisses de grands cris de stupéfactions de la part de ses camarades.

« Videl! Tu es magnifique! » répétait entre autre Shapner, bavant presque.

Énervée par toute cette attention et surtout par quelques remarques déplacées, Videl se précipita rapidement vers la scène. Tout compte-fait il valait mieux terminer toute cette histoire au plus vite. C'est alors qu'elle se figea de stupeur.

Elle venait d'apercevoir Gohan, de dos, qui s'éloignait pour se préparer à entrer sur scène de l'autre côté de la scène. De ce qu'elle avait pu en voir, elle en avait eu des sueurs, elle se dit d'ailleurs qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas la seule dans ce cas. Décidément, Erasa était une artiste!

Dans quelques minutes, le rideau allait se lever. Stress quand tu nous tiens!

roulement de tambour

les trois coups.

Lever de rideau.

...

La pièce débutait sur Videl, la princesse, s'enfuyant de son château pour rejoindre la forêt.

La première rencontre, en costume, entre les deux jeunes premiers, bien que dans la pénombre, fut saisissante. Gohan restait dans la pénombre mais Videl était éclairée par les projecteurs, mettant en valeur sa superbe tenue. En effet, Videl portait une robe crème, fine, épousant parfaitement ses formes. La robe était longue, recouvrant ses pieds, et ouverte en col en vue, descendant en décolleté élégant sans être provoquant ou indécent. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient légèrement soulignés par un violet clair, ses lèvres, attirantes, étaient relevées par un rose calme, ses cheveux relevés en chignon léger, avec quelques mèches descendant dans son cou clair et semblant si fragile.

Bien qu'on ne voyait que la silhouette de Gohan, on pouvait remarquer des éléments essentiels. Il était grand et athlétique, la tenue, probablement une armure, épousait ses muscles autant au niveau de ses épaules , de ses bras et de ses jambes musclés. Ces deux apparitions donnaient par leur beauté des sueurs dans la salle. Avant de faire couler les larmes.

Puis vint la scène du bal. Et enfin Gohan apparaissait dans la lumière. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin, Videl en resta sans voix. Il était magnifique. Comme aperçut plus tôt, sa tenue épousait ses muscles à la perfection, les mettant incroyablement en valeur. La tenue qu'il portait était d'un rouge éclatant, il était incontournable. Grâce à un fin maquillage, son visage si fin et si doux attirait Videl comme un aimant. Un vrai dieu grec.

Ses yeux avaient conservés cette tristesse, et cet amour qui transperçait Videl si profondément. Tout de suite, un lien se forma entre leur deux regards. Un lien d'amour, un lien de souffrance.

La pièce se déroulait parfaitement. Videl et Gohan étaient parfait. Dans la salle, la tension était palpable, les spectateurs étaient en symbiose avec les acteurs, Hercule Satan s'était d'ailleurs évanouis lorsque Videl et Gohan s'étaient embrassés dans la scène de la forêt. Erasa derrière son rideau pouvait même voir la majorité mouiller les mouchoirs au fur et à mesure que l'action avançait. Il faut dire que les jeux de Gohan et Videl étaient tels que l'on pouvait presque sentir les fils qui reliaient ces deux là.

Shapner, quant à lui, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer le rôle du roi. Sûrement profitait-il de la pièce pour défouler sa jalousie même s'il devait faire semblant de frapper le jeune prince. Sur son visage se reflétait une satisfaction impressionnante.

La scène de la torture était réaliste et insoutenable. Gohan était plein d'une colère très réaliste. Videl était pleine d'une tristesse compréhensive.

« si votre fille découvrait la vérité donc la tueriez vous? Demanda Gohan, avec un air de défi

-bien sur que non, vu qu'elle ne découvrira jamais la vérité croyant comme tous les idiots de ce pays tout ce que je leur dirais

-même si vous n'avez jamais prouvé ce que vous avancez, répondit Gohan en jetant un regard vers les soldats et la princesse, la preuve serait l'épée du roi barbare, vous ne l'avez pas je présume.

-non bien sûr puisque tu l'as caché après ton combat sale morveux! Hurla le roi, avant d'assener un gros coup dans le ventre du prince qui encaissa (pendant que le roi retenait une douleur).

-et oui car vous n'êtes qu'un fou orgueilleux et menteur. Même après ma mort, je sais que d'autres un jour comprendront la vérité : vous n'avez jamais tué le roi barbare!

-bien sûr comme si j'allais me fouler pour des sottises de ce genre, ajouta le roi en frappant à nouveau sur le crâne le prince qui s'écroula avec un sourire.

-Je t'ai laissé combattre à ma place puis j'ai pris ta gloire et je t'ai envoyé creuver!

Le mot si dur et si brutal « creuver » raisonna dans la salle comme avec un écho. La vérité avait enfin été révélée, et les spectateurs, en avaient sursautés de surprise.

Les soldats ainsi que la princesse en avait assez entendu! Ils sortirent tous, vraiment tous, de leur cachette affrontant celui qui avait été leur roi et père avec un élan de haine et l'affrontèrent.

-Père! Commença Videl, comment avez vous pu? Tout le peuple croyait en votre honnêté et votre puissance mais vous nous avez trompé vous m'avez trahie!

Dans la salle, Hercule avait réagit bien plus que les autres, il venait enfin de comprendre ce que lui reprochait sa fille depuis quelques jours, elle savait. De cela son regard et son visage reflétait la même expression que le roi sur scène.

« Quoi? Que faîtes vous là? Hurla le roi, n'écoutez pas ce qu'il dit tout est faux

-n'essayez pas de mentir, père, vous avez avoué vous même, saisissez vous de lui! Cria Videl pleine de rage et de colère! »

Mais alors que les soldats s'approchaient de lui il fit quelque chose que personne dans la salle n'avait prévu. Il se retourna vers le prince et d'un geste bestial, asséna son épée dans le pauvre homme allongé par terre.

Les soldats répondirent et se dressèrent contre leur 'ancien' roi le trainant dehors devant la foule éveillée par les bruits.

Dans les bras de la princesse, le prince agonisait.

«Je suis le jouet de la fortune!

...

Le temps arrive, la mort approche

si douce illusion qu'est la vie

Les dieux s'amusent de notre sort

Mon rôle s'achève,

...

Mais je ferais ce qu'il faut juste pour te voir encore,

belle princesse, amour,

permet-moi de mourir avec honneur

permet-moi de finir mes jours avec le souvenir

de ton visage si doux,

de tes yeux si tendres,

de me noyer dans le bleu de ton regard une dernière fois.

Accorde-moi de mourir sur un dernier baiser

-toi seul l'aura, unique amour, je te l'accorde de tout mon coeur »

Alors que Gohan était allongé au milieu de la scène, la tête sur les genoux de Videl, il se releva avec peine, lentement, très lentement, ... il s'approche de son visage, ... observe ces lèvres roses douces sur ce visage si beau et si triste, ... puis soudain d'un mouvement rapide, comme s'il n'avait plus de forces que pour cela, il attira le visage de Videl vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le début était léger, puis devint passionné, empreint d'une tristesse et d'une joie mélangées, celles du dernier baiser si attendu celui qui confirme les sentiments réels et réciproques.

Enfin, il se dégagea et reposa sa tête sur les genoux de la princesse.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, le visage vers le public, et expira.

...

La salle était silencieuse, émue de la magnifique scène qui se jouait.

La princesse pleura pendant de longues minutes admirant son amour perdu. Perdu à jamais.

Le rideau tomba.

Lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit une dernière fois, Gohan avait disparu ne laissant plus qu'une princesse debout aux traits durs et au regard perdu, au milieu de la scène, raide et regardant au loin.

« la vérité est établie, la mort est tombé.

J'ai décidé que mon père serait condamné au sort qu'il avait lui même infligé au prince.

Il erra définitivement dans les lymbes de son propre enfer, celui qui avait privé un homme au coeur pur et à la vaillance reconnue de tout ce à quoi il avait droit : le bonheur, la paix, l'honneur, l'amour.

Le prince quant à lui regagnera son honneur perdu, sa mémoire marquera le royaume.

Elle marque déjà mon coeur.

Moi, je ne suis plus qu'une héritière qui n'a plus rien à perdre.

Je n'aimerais personne. J'ai rétablis le royaume. J'ai regagné son honneur.

J'ai perdu mon coeur. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Mon cher amour, attends-moi, j'arrive. »

Sur ces mots, elle descendit de la scène par l'avant, traversa la salle, passa lentement d'un pas solennel devant les spectateurs et disparut par la porte d'entrée, pendant que le rideau se refermait.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe dans le silence le plus total.

Soudain une personne dans la salle commença à applaudir.


	9. Chapter 9

Soudain une personne dans la salle commen a applaudir.

Bulma.

Puis tous, les uns apr s les autres, les larmes aux yeux. Enfin l'exception des habituels gla ons malgr tout un peu troubl s.

Quelques minutes plus tard, apr s une longue c r monie de saluts au public et des ovations en vrier les oreilles, piti pour le pauvre Piccolo, toute la troupe et leurs familles et amis se retrouv rent un banquet g n ral.  
>Les f licitations fusaient de toutes parts, surtout pour les deux protagonistes qui ne savaient plus du tout o se mettre.<p>

Mais pour Gohan, cette pi ce tait plus importante que les autres ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Maintenant, il tait s r et certain. Il aimait Videl de tout son coeur et elle le soutiendrait jusqu'au bout. Ce soir, apr s la f te, o qu'elle soit, il lui dirait tout. Absolument tout.

Il fut tir de ses pens es par sa famille et ses amis qui approchaient de lui, dangereusement pour le jeune homme vu les airs goguenard qu'ils affichaient.  
>"Alors Gohan, commen a Krilin en riant, j'esp re que tu en as profit !<br>- C' tait un sc nario vraiment mouvant et c'est tout ce que tu trouves dire, questionna Chichi avec un air courouss qui en faisait reculer plus d'un.  
>- Oui bon c'est vrai, ajouta Krilin un peu paniqu , c' tait tr s bien jou - Si c' tait vraiment du jeu, ajouta Bulma toujours aussi perspicace - Mon b b est devenu grand, cria ou pleura on ne sait pas trop Chichi...<br>- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas, Continua Bulma sans vraiment pr ter attention Chichi.  
>- Oui...r pondit Gohan dans un murmure - alors n'attends pas,rajouta Bulma en pointant Videl du doigt qui visiblement s' nervait contre un Hercule compl tement d pass , et je te conseille d'agir vite avant qu'elle ne commence se battre avec son p re ou hurler la v rit tout le monde - Tu as raison, excusez-moi j'y vais",dit simplement Gohan en se dirigeant vers la petite teigneuse brune.<p>

Arriv pr s de Videl et son p re il entendit la conversation :  
>" Non Papa arr te tes j r miades a suffit, tu n'es qu'un menteur!<br>- Mais Videl...ne put qu'articuler le champion - Ce n'est pas grave Videl, intervint Gohan tandis que Videl se retournait brusquement vers lui, je n'ai que faire de la gloire, si nous avions voulu prouver qu'il mentait a aurait t facile!  
>- Je sais mais j'aurais voulu qu'il l'avoue au moins moi au lieu de jouer au plus fort et de se montrer aussi ridicule!<br>- Mais tu as pu avoir une bonne vie pour a et il ne t'a fait aucun tort r el!  
>- Oui..oui tu as raison, r pondit-elle, puis se retournant vers ton p re, cela ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne tu m'as menti, Papa, et j'aurais beaucoup de mal me montrer calme envers toi mais si Gohan ne t'en veut pas alors je ne ferais rien, heureusement pour toi!<br>- ...Tr s bien...r pondit le pauvre Hercule d pit et effray par l'arriv e de Gohan, qu'il avait bien s r reconnu.  
>- Sinon Videl veux-tu bien m'accompagner dehors? j'ai quelques choses de tr s importantes te dire.<br>- Tu vas enfin me r v ler tes secrets? demanda Videl en regardant son amour dans les yeux, un peu anxieuse.  
>- Oui, je vais le faire."<p>

Sur ces mots, les deux amoureux sortirent de la salle, non sans avoir du se frayer un chemin dans la foule et sans avoir vit les sifflets et autres remarques sur leur relation.

Videl et Gohan sont sur le toit, leur lieu de discussion favori. Or ce soir, la discussion sera longue et compliqu e. Oui tr s compliqu . Chacun des deux appr hende leur mani re. Videl a bien compris que les secrets de Gohan tait tr s, tr s lourd, mais elle a confiance, et n'a pas peur. Elle est d termin . Cet homme si fort et si doux la fois, ce h ros, elle l'aime plus que quiconque sur cette Terre, plus que tout. Mais elle ressent l'angoisse de Gohan alors pour l'aider, elle d cide d'entamer cette difficile conversation.

" Gohan, appela-t-elle lui faisant tourner la t te vers elle, dis-moi Gohan, je ne te rejetterais pas qui que tu sois. Tu es le h ros du monde, tu es doux et gentil, pr venant et attentionn et je t'aime de tout mon coeur alors tu pourrais bien tre un extraterrestre que ca ne changera rien entre nous..  
>- Tr s bien, r pondit-il l'ironie de la derni re phrase, je vais te le dire. En fait tu as toi-m me lach le mot que je redoutais tant...<br>- Que..quoi? Extraterrestre? balbutia Videl - Oui, je suis un sayien, non a anxieusement Gohan, enfin un demi-sayien, ma m re est une humaine comme toi mais mon p re est un extraterrestre, venu de la plan te V g ta. Il a t envoy sur Terre lorsqu'il tait b b et y a grandit comme un habitant de la Terre."

Videl tait fig e de stupeur, de surprise, compl tement choqu , de toutes les expressions possibles! Puis Gohan commen a tout raconter : sa famille, ses origines, les combats pr c dents de son p re, puis cette plan te d'o il venait mais qu'il m prisait tant, l'arriv e de V g ta , les v nements sur Namek, il parlait pendant plus d'une heure jusqu' arriver au tournoi de Cell. Videl n'avait pip e mot. Mais ce qu'elle retenait c' tait les mots force, puissance, h roisme, amour. Son Gohan avait tant v cu, tant connu la guerre qu'elle comprenait enfin tout le poids du monde qu'il semblait porter chaque jour.  
>Puis vint le tournoi de Cell et le vrai d roulement des v nements.<p>

"Tu n'es pas coupable de la mort de ton p re Gohan. Tu n' tais qu'un petit gar on trop jeune pour porter une telle puissance. Tu es responsable oui mais pas coupable. Et ton p re a eu une mort digne de lui : h roique et fier de son fils! "

Soudain le poids s'enleva enfin. Tant de monde lui avait r p t les m mes mots mais, il ne savait pourquoi, qu'elle les dise, qu'elle l'accepte et n'ait pas peur de lui, qu'elle soit simplement l , tait la r ponse tous ses doutes et tous ses tourments. Oui d cid ment Satan Videl tait faite pour lui! Et c'est sur cette pens e qu'il se pencha doucement vers le visage de la jeune fille assise c t de lui, lui prit doucement le visage entre ses puissantes mains, et l'embrassa. De chaste baiser, il devint un baiser passionn , de baiser passionn il devint baiser fougueux, de baiser fougueux il devint d couverte enti re de ce corps si doux et si fragile ses yeux. Alors sans m me rompre le baiser, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et s'envola d'un bond vers un endroit quelconque o ils pourraient se prouver quel point ils s'aiment, quel point ils se d sirent. Gohan et Videl. 


End file.
